


In the Dark

by Papallion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, R76 Kinktober 2018, Sexy Times, sensory play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papallion/pseuds/Papallion
Summary: Gabriel is blindfolded for sensory play.  Just a short thing.





	In the Dark

 

It was cold, but soft and gentle.  It trickled down Gabriel’s cheek and along his neck, trailed along his collarbone, and circled a perky nipple.  He twisted his wrists in the cuffs as it moved lower to tickle his ribs. Jack painted more ice water along Gabriel’s wrists, and it trickled down his arms to his armpits and ribs.

“Well?” Jack asked.  “Do you like that?” He continued to manipulate the brush, leaving a cold trail on the other side of Gabriel’s neck.  

“A little chilly,” Gabriel said softly, and Jack painted a trail along his ear.  He sat still, and tilted his head. The chill extended down his neck and spine, and Gabriel shuddered a little.  

A warm mouth pressed itself against his breast, right above his nipple, and Gabriel lifted his chest a little.  Jack took the hint and licked his nipple, sucking softly. Jack pulled back, and Gabriel gave a lingering sigh.

“Are you ready for something else?” Jack asked quietly, and Gabriel nodded.  “Let me know if you need me to stop.”

Gabriel felt a new sensation, soft and fluffy and warm, trailed across his body.  It was followed by more ice water, and then Jack’s warm mouth. Gabriel writhed and then made a pained sound.  “Barcelona, Barcelona!” he hissed, and Jack pulled Gabriel’s blindfold up. “Left cuff, it’s biting.” Normally he enjoyed the pinch, but his little finger felt like it was going numb.  “I need to let my arms down.”

Jack knelt alongside Gabriel and removed the cuff.  “Sorry about that,” Jack said and tucked the scarf back under the cuff.  He unlocked the right cuff, and Gabriel held his hands at a lower level. “Better?”

“Yeah, we’re gold.”  He leaned forward and planted a long kiss on Jack’s neck, and Jack groaned as Gabriel’s teeth scraped above the vein.  

“Naughty,” Jack hissed and pulled the blindfold back down, then adjusted the fit.  “Good?”

Gabriel grinned at him and licked his lips.  “Great.”

“Hungry, are you?” Jack asked, and Gabriel laughed.

“Only for you.”  

“Enjoy, then.”  Jack's voice held a sly smile.

Gabriel felt something soft on his lips, and he felt Jack’s thumb press something inside.  The raspberry was tart and unexpected, and after eating the first one, Jack let the second linger on Gabriel’s lips.  The third berry was a strawberry, cold and fresh, and Gabriel felt Jack’s thumb on his lips again.

Next came an ice cube, and Jack pressed it between Gabriel’s lips.

“You are a cruel man, Morrison,” Gabriel hissed, and was rewarded with another raspberry.  He groaned as something warm and damp trailed from his lips to his collarbone. It continued down his abdomen and circled his belly button, then right as it reached his shaft, something cold approached the bottom.

Hot and cold circled him as Jack’s lips found his head, his tongue pressed onto Gabriel’s slit.  Gabriel’s body rolled and he pressed himself into Jack’s mouth. Gabriel could feel hot and cold, and an ice cube slipped into his ass.  Gabe gasped and bucked up, and he could feel the warm item against the base of his cock.

Gabriel felt like his heart stopped as he came suddenly in the back of Jack’s throat, and the blond pulled back, choking.  Gabriel’s head snapped back against the headboard and in winced, but the afterglow strong and dampened the pain.

Jack rested against Gabriel’s body and kissed his neck.  “You still good, gorgeous?” he asked, and Gabriel nodded at him.  Jack unlocked Gabriel’s cuffs and Gabriel quickly took Jack’s face in his hands.

Gabriel brought Jack’s face to his, and it only took one kiss to find Jack’s lips.  Gabriel could taste himself, salty and rich, and he licked Jack’s lips. “I got mine,” he said quietly.  “Now you get yours.” Gabriel pulled the blindfold off and grinned down at Jack.


End file.
